1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a method of fractionating a mixed sample to obtain a target fraction. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a method of fractionating a target fraction with a polymer brush that selectively sorbs the target fraction on contact, and contracts in response to a stimulus to release the target fraction.
2. Background Description of Related Technology
Matrix assisted laser desorption ionization mass spectrometry (MALDI MS) is a powerful mass spectrometry technique that allows for the characterization of a variety of biomolecules. MALDI MS however suffers considerable loss of performance in the direct characterization of complex peptide/protein mixtures. In response to this limitation, isolation of the peptide/protein of interest is typically performed prior to MALDI MS.
Traditional peptide/protein isolation/purification methods include liquid chromatography and one-dimensional or two-dimensional polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis. These techniques, while effective for isolation and purification of peptides and proteins, are laborious and time consuming, and thus are not compatible with high-throughput characterization techniques, including MALDI MS. Other fractionation techniques such as on-MALDI-target and off-MALDI-target techniques suffer from a variety of problems, including limitations in the capacity to bind the peptide/protein of interest to separate it from a mixture, and inefficiencies in releasing the peptide/protein of interest for subsequent MALDI MS analysis.